The Bakka Classroom
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Akhirnya festival pun dimulai. Gimana ya nasib Cafe mereka? chapter end update..
1. Chapter 1

Rie-Yukikaze: Hai !!! Akhirnya publish juga, setelah sekian lama baru daftar.. FF pertamaku bisa dipublikasikan juga… Wokwokwokwokwok~ (ketawa ala kodok ngorok)

Aoi_chan: ….. Eh, mbak kodok. Lupa minum obat ambeien ya?

Rie-Yukikaze: Haaaah?! (Mangap 15 centi) Maksud loe apa ngomong begitu??

Aoi_chan: Yah.. Habisnya sarapnya kambuh sih, gimana nggak males coba.

Rie-Yukikaze: Wahh, nantangin loe.. Ngajak berantem nih ceritanya.

Aoi_chan: Eh,, eh.. Ntar gua nggak ketikin lagi nih..

Rie-Yukikaze: Apa peduli gua? Bilang aja takut berantem. Hahahah…

Aoi_chan: (Mulai kesel) Emank minta ditewasin yak ni anak.. Ayo sini !!

Hitsugaya: Duuh.. Ni author pada mulai gila sendiri. Ya udah, dari pada kelamaan,mending kita buka aja fic gaje ala Rie and Aoi..

(A/N:Bleach punya Om Tito punya Om Masashi Kishimoto,dan Eyeshiel 21 Rie lupa wkwkwkwk)

**THE BAKA CLASSROOM**

**chapter 1  
**

Karakura School adalah sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal dan bergengsi di kota Depok, eh.. salah maksudnya di kota Karakura. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau di sekolah tersebut ada sebuah kelas yang berisikan anak-anak yang dipenuhi ide-ide gila. Bahkan setiap guru yang masuk ke kelas tersebut ikut gila dibuatnya. Di kelas itu ada murid yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou yang super jenius dan populer, tetapi dia yang paling mudah disogok oleh teman-temannya. Lalu ada Naruto, Ichigo, dan Renji yang super bawel di kelas. Kemudian ada trio centil yang beranggotakan Sakura, Ino dan diketuai oleh Inoue. Dan ada si Nemu yang super-duper pendiem. Lalu Rukia dan Hinamori si duo Ratu Gosip kelas. Terus ada Sena yang sering diganggu oleh Riku yang tidak kalah populernya dari Hitsugaya, tetapi Riku seperti yaoi karena ia sering deketin Sena. Lalu ada si Sasuke yang tampan nan blo'on. Kemudian Gaara yang maniak Teddy Bear. Dan terakhir yang paling normal diantara semuanya, ada Tenten sang ketua kelas.

Suatu pagi yang mendung tetapi cerah (Hah? Begimane ceritanya tuh?!)…

"Yoo.. Ohayou Renji, Naruto !!", sapa Ichigo sambil nari-nari gaje.

"Ohayou, Ichigo..", jawab Renji dan Naruto berkoor.

"Gimana? Nanti jadi nggak ngerjain si guru beler itu?", Tanya Ichigo yang masih nari-nari gaje.

"Jadi dong !!!", jawab Renji semangat '45.

"Terus, loe udah dapet ide buat ngerjain tu guru belom?", Tanya Naruto tak kalah antusiasnya.

"So pasti, gue gitu..", kata Ichigo sok keren, padahal nggak ada keren-kerennya. *Digorok Ichigo*

"Eh, eh.. Apa idenya?", Tanya Naruto dan Renji masih dengan semangat '45. (Mau perang, bang?!). Kemudian, Ichigo membisikkan ide liciknya ke telinga Renji dan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, si trio centil lagi nyoba bangunin Hitsugaya yang lagi asik molor.

"Ohayou… Toshirou~", bisik Sakura ke telinga Hitsugaya yang lagi mimpi padang semangka. Seketika Hitsugaya pun terbangun dengan tampang syok.

"Astagfirullah aladzim !!! Suara kuntilanak darimane tuh?!", tereak Hitsugaya.

"Apa loe bilang? Suara gua kaya kuntilanak?!!", kata Sakura juga setengah berteriak. Inoue dan Ino hanya bisa menahan ketawa.

"Ah sorry.. Gue kira suara kuntilanak dari mana.", kata Hitsugaya cool, dan seketika trio macan eh, centil itu langsung tepar ditempat. (Kyaah!! Author ikut tepar). Hitsugaya yang melihat pemandangan aneh itu hanya bias sweetdrop.

"Dasar orang aneh.", lanjut Hitsugaya.

Ditempat lain Riku lagi nyoba deketin Sena.

"Hai, pagi Sena !!", kata Riku dengan coolnya.

"Eh, eh… P…Pagi..", jawab Sena risih dengan kedatangan Riku.

"A….Ada apa ya, Riku?", lanjut Sena yang gemetar karena takut. (Bukannya jijik?)

"Nggak usah gemetaran gitu kali, emangnya gua setan?", kata Riku.

'Bagi gue loe emank mirip sama Syaiton nirojiim' batin Sena dengan tatapan tajam setajam sikat, eh silet..

"M…Ma..Maaf.. Gue ke toilet dulu.", kata Sena sambil ngacir menjauhi Riku dengan kekuatan Eyeshield-nya. Di toilet Sena syok banget, wajahnya udah pucet basi kaya orang mati.

Di alam yang berbeda (?!), Rukia dan Hinamori lagi asyik nggosipin tentang guru mereka yang namanya pak Aizen.

"Eh tau nggak, masa kemaren gua liat pak Aizen lagi asyik nyiumin poto-poto Hitsugaya !! (Author juga pengen !?)", seru Rukia sampe air liurnya muncrat. *Dibekuin Rukia*

"Iya, iya.. Gue juga pernah liat. Pak Aizen mandangin Toshirou sampe lamaaaaaaaa banget.", kata Hinamori sambil mangap segede Lubang Buaya, dan Happ !!! Seekor capung nyangsang ke tenggorokan Hinamori. Seketika Hinamori tepar kejang-kejang di lantai. Rukia cuman bisa sweetdrop.

Sementara itu Tenten yang baru dating langsung nyapa Nemu.

"Ohayou, Nemu !", sapa Tenten dengan riangnya.

"………….", Nemu diam tak bersuara.

"Wooi !! Halloou??", tereak Tenten kedepan muka Nemu.

"…………..........", Nemu masih diam tanpa kata kaya lagunya D'Massiv.

"Aduhh.. Yah, gua nyerah.", tereak Tenten frustasi.

Kemudian datanglah seorang mahluk bertampang blo'on yang bernama Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke. Selamet pagi !!", sapa Sakura yang emang ngefans berat sama Sasuke.

"Eh Sakura, mana si Selamet? Perasaan disini nggak ada yang namanya Selamet.", kata si Sasuke dengan begonya.

"Aduh Sasuke, yang aku maksud tuh bukan Selamet orang tapi gue lagi nyapa loe.", Sakura ngejelasin sambil geregetan ngeliat tampang blo'on Sasuke.

"Ooh gitu ya..", Sasuke manggut-manggut gaje. "Terus sekarang si Selamet ada dimana?", Tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan setelan tampang blo'on.

"Hwaaaaaaaaah !!! Sasuke, loe tuh blo'on banget sih jadi orang.", tereak Sakura sampai kedengeran seantero sekolah. (Hwew! Lebay !!)

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara si maniak Teddy Bear dateng. Dia pake tas berbentuk Teddy Bear, kaos kaki bermotif Teddy Bear, sampai muka ikutan disetel mirip Teddy Bear. (Lhoh?! Soal muka bercanda kok.. _Aoi lagi nangis meratap gara-gara tokoh idolanya dibikin autis sama Rie_)

"Ohayou, Mr. Teddy Bear !!", goda Renji.

"Diem loe, dasar Baboon gila !!", kata Gaara sinis.

"Apa loe bilang?", kata Renji udah mulai panas.

"Perlu siaran ulang? Dasar Baboon gila !!", kata Gaara nantangin Renji.

"Loe tuh ….", Renji sewot dan langsung mukul Gaara tapi gak kena, dan yang ada tangan Renji malah nonjok tembok.

"BUUAKH !!?"

"Gyaakh.. Tangan gua !!!", tereak Renji sambil nangis gulung-gulung.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dan masuklah seorang guru yang cool dan keren abis, siapakah dia? Yap !! Anda benar !!! Dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak..", sapa pak Byakuya cool. Seketika trio centil di kelas tersebut tepar dibuatnya. Rukia dan Hinamori langsung keluar keringet dingin, Tenten blushing dan Nemu tetap diam.

"Pagi, pak… !!", kata murid-murid berkoor.

"Baiklah, anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini.", kata pak Byakuya yang kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Sesuai dengan janji kita minggu lalu, bapak akan menanyakan materi pelajaran yang kemarin dibahas.", kata pak Byakuya tenang.

'Waduh !! Gimana nih, padahal gue lupa semua tentang pelajaran yang kemarin.' Batin semua murid kecuali Htsugaya.

"Ayo Nemu, coba sebutkan macam-macam pencemaran lingkungan?" Tanya Byakuya pada Nemu.

"………….", Nemu diam.

"Nemu kamu dengar tidak?" bentak Byakuya.

"…………..", Nemu masih diam.

"Nemu ! Cepat jawab !!!", tereak pak Byakuya mulai frustasi.

"……………….."

"Percuma pak ! Dia nggak bakalan ngomong walau mulut bapak sampe berbusa juga nggak bakalan ngomong." jelas Tenten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau Sasuke ! Coba sebutkan macam-macam limbah !" kata Byakuya.

"Eehhmmm.." Sasuke mikir sampe lama banget.

"Sasuke Uchiha !! Apa jawabanmu?", tereak Byakuya yang mulai tipis kesabarannya.

Sasuke terus berfikir.

"Aha !!" teriak Sasuke seolah menemukan jawabannya.

"Iya, apa jawabannya Sasuke?", Tanya Byakuya.

"Saya tahu bahwa saya tidak mengetahui jawabannya, pak.", kata Sasuke sambil senyum gaje.

"Aaaaaaah!! Dasar bodoh !!!", tereak Byakuya sampe kedengeran ke seluruh sekolah dan membuat seluruh guru dating ke kelas 10 F. Mereka melihat Byakuya mulai ngacak-ngacak kelas dan anak-anak cuman bisa sweetdrop ngeliat tingkah laku aneh gurunya itu.

"Pak Byakuya, anda kenapa?" Tanya bu Kurenai. Byakuya tetep ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

"Pak Kakashi dan Pak Pain, cepat bawa Pak Byakuya ke tempat yang aman.", kata Ibu Kepsek Tsunade-sama.

Akhirnya, Pak Byakuya yang stress gara-gara ulah murid 10 F sudah bisa ditenangin karena di ruqyah oleh Pak Hidan.

Jam ke-2……..

sekarang jam pelajaran IPA jadi semua murid pergi ke lab,tetapi apakah yang terjadi disana??????

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian jangan sembarangan mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia yang ada disini,karena......" belum sempat Bu shizune manjelaskan tetapi tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan.

DUAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!

semua murid langsung berlarian keluar lab untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.*jangan dicontoh ya*.ledakan tersebut membuat seluruh isi perut eh salah maksudnya isi sekolah gempar Dan akhirnya Bu Shizune dibawa keruang perawatan gara-gara gak sempet nyelametin diselidiki ternyata ledakan tersebut terjadi karena ada yang mencampurkan bahan kimia yang mudah terbakar dengan bahan kimia mudah meledak.

Jam istirahat......

"Renji,Naruto ayo kita mulai rencana kita!!!"kata Ichigo semangat sambil loncat-loncat gaje kayak orang autis.*dibankai Ichigo*

"Ok!!!"kata Renji dan Naruto ber koor.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memulai rencana mereka untuk menjahili salah seorang guru mereka.

"eh,loe udah simpen buku ntu buat pancingan kita di jaln belom?"tanya Ichigo ke Naruto.

"yoyoy,udah dunk!!!"kata Naruto semangat '45.

"yupz!!!bagus."kata Renji.

tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok alien eh salah maksudnya guru laki-laki bermata beler kayak gak tidur setahun,yupz kalian benar dia adalah Pak Ichigo,Naruto,dan Renji pun cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik Kakashi yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba melihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas didalamnya dan ketika ia semakin dekat ternyata benda tersebut adalah "NOVEL" ia mulai berlari untuk mengambil novel tersebut,tetapi semakin Kakashi kejar novel tersebut semakin jauh dan mucul theme song smakin ku kejar smakin kau jauh dari Kakashi terus mangajar novel tersebut tiba-tiba ia terpeleset kulit pisang dan...

BRUUUK!!!!! Kakashi tepar dkk sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil gulung-gulung gaje di tanah.

ditempat lain....

Sena yang sedang berjalan sendirian tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"SENAAAAA!!!!"panggil orang tersebut.

"siape yang manggil gua yak????"kata sena sanbil celingak-celinguk gaje.

"WOY!!!! gua disini!!!!!"kata seseorang yang berada didalam kerumunan gadis-gadis.

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Riku mulai berusaha keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu untuk menghampiri Sena.

'sial!!!ngapain sih tu orang manggil-manggil gue!!!' batin Sena.

"Sena sendirian aja nie????" kata Riku

"Mank nape?? kagak boleh???"kata Sena ketus.

"galak amat neng."kata Riku menggoda.

"suka-suka gue,mendingan loe pergi aja deh!!!"kata Sena setengah membentak.

kemudian Sena mulai berlari menjauhi Riku mulai di adegan kejar-kejaran inilah kita dapat melihat pertarungan antar runingback yang berlangsung seru,seseru nonton pertandingan makan karung eh salah maksudnya balap karung.

"STOOOOPPP!!!"Treak seseorang sampai mengguncang seluruh dunia.*Lebay euy*

Sekatika Sena dan Riku pun berhenti orang yang meneriaki mereka berdua adalah wali kelas mereka Bu Mamori.

"Kalian berdua sekarang ikut ibu keruang BP!"kata Bu Mamori sambil menyeret Riku dan Sena keruang BP.

Suasana didalem kelas........

Trio centil mulai mengganggu Hitsugaya kembali......

"Toushirou bangun...."kata Ino berbisik ke telinga Hitsugaya tak kunjung bangun.

"Biar gue aja yang bangunuin."Kata Inoue mengeluarkan sebua Toa yang entah ia colong dari mana,dan....

1...

2...

3...

"KEBAKARAAAAAANN!!!!"Treak Inoue pas ditelinga Hitsugaya bangun denagn syok dan mulai lari-lari gaje dikelas.

"Kebakaran,kebakaran......!!!"Teriaknya sambil mondar-mandir gaje di sekitar kelas.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ia terpeleset dan tepar centil hanya bisa Jaw drop.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Rie-Yukikaze: Yeahh !!! Akhirnya chapter pertam selese juga…

Aoi_chan: Yapz !! Sampe berpeluh keringet nih nahan pipis sih.. Hwekekekekh~ (Gantian Aoi yang jadi gila)

Rie-Yukikaze: Hah?? Loe nahan pipis.. Jorok dasar !! Udah dulu deh.. Oia, jangan lupa direview yuah !!! Hehehe..

Aoi_chan: Yoyoy !! Yang nggak review ntar tak tewasin idup-idup loh.. (Maksa amatt) O.K. Gue juga pengen cepet-cepet buang hajat.. Sayonara~

Rie-Yukikaze: oh ya jangan lupa baca chapter 2 nya yua!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rie-yukikaze:Hai-hai!!!! ketemu lagi sama gw author paling imuuut sedunia!!!!!

Hitsugaya :Apa?! barusan loe ngomong? author imut, yang ada amit2 kalie...

Rie-yukikaze:ih.. shirou chan jahat..... *nangis gaje*

Hitsugaya :Bodo emank gw pikirin!!!!!

Rie-yukikaze:*ngelempar hitsu pake sendal jepit* Makan tuh sendal!!!! Btw gomen-ne updatenya lama coz waktu buat ngetiknya gak ada terus.

Hitsugaya :Dasar author gak becus!!! *ngejitak kepala Rie*

Rie Yukikaze:*ngasih dhate glare* Ya udah dari pada kelamaan mending kita mulai ja chapter 2'a.. Oh ya tidak bosannya Rie ucapin Bleach ntu punyanya om Tite Kubo,Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto,N Eyeshield punya om Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ketika Hitsugaya tepar tiba-tiba sang pangeran kesiangan Ichigo datang dengan gagahnya.

"My Yuki Hime kau tak apa?" Tanya Ichiga sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya.*Ichihitsu mode On*

"Hah?! Apa yang kalukan!!! Dasar mesuuummm!!!" Tereak Hitsugaya kemudian melempar Ichigo sampe ke luar kelas. Ichigo langsung tepar ditempat dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweet drop.

Tak lama kemudian Bel berbunyi menanadakan jam istirahat telah usai. Murid-muridpun berlari -lari gaje memasuki ruangan kelas mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya.....

"Gaswat...gaswat...!!!!!" Tereak Naruto sambil lari-lari gaje di lorong koridor sekolah sampe kedalam kelas.

Kemudian semua mata murid yang ada dikelas tertuju padanya.

"Kenape Loe??" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang cengok *di gaplok Ichigo* eh?!salah maksudnya tampang bingung.

"I...itu..." Kata Naruto terbata-bata dan masih ngos-ngosan kayak habis lari maraton.

"Itu kenapa?" Tanya Renji yang lagi asyik ngupil dikelas.*dibankai Renji*

"Tadi gua gak sengaja denger pembicaraan Pak Aizen dan Bu Matsumoto,katanya hari ini kita bakalan ulangan Fisika" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Keadaan sunyi -siap pake penyumbat telinga.....

1

2

3

"APAAAAAA!!! ULANGAAAAANN!!!" Tereak murid-muri sekelas sampe mengguncang seluruh sekolah *lebay euy* kecuali Hitsugaya yang masih sibuk ngorok.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Aduh! gimana nih? gua belum belajar lagi." Kata Ichigo Renji masih asik ngupil. "Loh kok elo kagak panik?" Tanya Ichigo cengok.

"Ngapain panik, udah jelas-jelas gua kagak bakalan bisa ngejawab ntu soal-soal." Kata Renji dengan santainya.

"Iya juga ya.." Kata Icgigo dengan tampang bloon.*di jitak Ichigo* "Tapi tetep aja gua panik!!!" Tambah Ichigo yang kembali sterz.

Dilain sisi.....

"Aduh!1 gawat nie gue gak bisa Fisika." Kata Ino sambil make-uppan.

"W juga kagak Bisa." Kata Sakura yang masih sibuk nyisir rambut jeleknya. *di jotos sakura*

"Kalian lagi pada ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya Inoue dengan bloonnya. *di tabok subaki*

"Aduuuh!!! Loe kemana aja sih dari tadi?? Cantik-cantik kok bloon." Kata Sakura.

"Heeheehheheee..." Inoue malah ketawa gaje.

Di tempat selanjutnya.....

"Hinamori loe bisa fisika gak?" Tanya Rukia.

"Gak tuh!" Jawab Hinamori dengan santainya.

"Gak bisa kok malah santai-santai aja??" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Iya donk, gue khan nanti minta dikasih tau sama Shiro chan." Kata Hinamori ambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalo dianya gak mau gimana donk??" Tanya Rukia.

Seketika senyum manis Hinamori berubah menjadi senyum devil.

"Kalo dia gak ngasih contek gue,gue gak bakalan ngasih dia semangka lagi, Khekhehke~!!!" Kata Hinamori sambil tertawa ala Hiruma.

Rukia cuma bisa sweet drop ngeliat temennya yang lagi kerasukan jin iprit.

Ditempat duduk Tenten dan Nemu terlihat tanang-tenang saja. *ya iyalah soalnya percuma aja kalo Tenten ngajak ngomong Nemu gak bakalan masih tidur dengan dan Garra malah asik main rumah-rumahan.*dihajar Sasuke dan Garra*

"Eh temen-temen gimana kalo kita minta bantuan Toushirou aja!!!"Seru Naruto ke semua murid.

"Emangnya elo mau dijadiin budak sama si boncel ntu??" Kata Ino.

"Eh?! enggak sih!!" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi apa boleh buat cuma dia harapan kita satu-satunya." Kata Renji yang gayanya kayak orang gak punya harapan hidup lagi.

"Iya juga sih." Kata Sakura dan Inoue.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kita minta bantuan Toushirou sekarang." Kata Ichigo.

"SETUJUUU!!!" Tereak Sasuke dan Garra yang dari tadi sibuk main rumah-rumahan.

Akhirnya merekapun mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih terlelap Dan mengelilingi sekitar tempat duduk pun terbangun karena merasakan hawa yang tak enak.

"Ada apa ini??" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menggeliat dengan imutnya yang lain langsung Blushing. *kyaaaa!! imut!!! -author tepar-*

"Kita mau minta tolong sama loe." Kata Ichigo.

"Minta tolong apa? Tapi gak gratis loh..." Kata Hitsugaya Dengan tatapan devil.

"Iya kita semua tau, Cepet loe mau minta imbalan apa??" Kata Tenten.

"Hehhehheehe kalian tau aja. Gue minta kalian jadi pembokat gue selama sebulan N setiap harinya loe semua ngasih w semangka." Kata Hitsugaya dengan liciknya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau." Kata Hitsu jail.

"Ok deh kita setuju." Kata Renji.

"Gitu donk....." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Pokoknya Loe harus bantuin kita buat ulangan fisika nanti oke." Kata Sakura.

"Siiip dah!!!" Kata Hitsu.

**To be continue**

Rie-Yukikaze:Akhirnya chapter dua selese,senangnya!!!!

Hitsugaya :Sumpah chapter duanya ancur banget.

Rie-Yukikaze:Bodo, emang gue pikirin. Btw jangan lupa di review ya N gomen belum bisa bales reviewan pokoknya arigatou aja buat yang udah ngereview.


	3. Chapter 3

Rie-yukikaze: Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi sama w!!!!! *melambai-lambaikan tangan*

Aichiru : Tentunya ada w juga Aichiru..... *Gak da yang nanya*

Hitsugaya : Heboh banget sich.....

Rie & Aichiru: Yeay sirik aja!!!!!

Hitsugaya : *cuek bebek*

Rie-Yukikaze: Oh ya nie chapter 3 nya update, gomen lama updatenya... *sujud-sujud gaje*

Aichiru : And Bleach,Naruto, sama Eyeshield21 ntu punya Rie sama w, hahahahahaha *Ditabokin*

Rie-Yukikaze: Daripada kelamaan mendingan kita mulai aja fic abalnya.....

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kemudian bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai. Tak lama kemudian Pak Aizen memasuki kelas dengan tampang yang cukup angker.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Pak Aizen.

"Pagi Pak!!!!" Murid-murid ber koor.

"Baiklah hari ini kita ulangan." Kata Pak Aizen dengan tampang yang sangat angker bahkan melebihi angkernya sebuah kuburan.

"Oh gitu ya Pak." Kata anak-anak menjawab dengan santainya.

'Kok mereka gak kaget kayak biasanya ya?' Batin Pak Aizen bertanya-tanya sendiri padahal gak bakalan ada yang bisa jawab walaupun dia nanya ribuan kali. Sekalian aja bagi, tambah,kurang.

"Baiklah masukkan buku kalian kedalam tas kalian masing-masing." Kata Pak Aizen.

"Ya iyalah masa ke tong sampah." Bisik Ichigo.

"Kurosaki barusan kamu bicara apa?!" Tanya Pak Aizen dengan kilernya.

"Ah g...gak pak." Kata Ichigo yang udah menciut.

Kemudian Pak Aizen membagikan kertas ulangannya. Ya iyalah masa membagikan kupon berhadiah. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat keras menuju ruang kelas.

BRAAAAK!!!!! Pintu terbuka lebar. Terlihat sosok Sena dan Riku yang sedang berebut masuk ke kelas.

"KALIAAAANNNN!!!!!" Teriak Pak Aizen sampe-sampe seluruh makhluk hidup di Bumi tewas seketika. *Lebay*

Seketika Riku dan Sena sweet drop di buatnya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ma...ma...maafkan kami Pak." Kata Sena dan Riku sambil sujud-sujud gaje di hadapan Pak Aizen.

"Baiklah kali ini kalian bapak maafkan tapi kalo kali kalian melakukan hal seperti ini lagi bapak tak akan segan-sagan menghukum kalin, MENGERTI!!!" Kata Pak Aizen panjang lebar kali alas kali sisi. *Lho?!*

"Baik Pak!" Kata Sena dan Riku.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk dan ini kertas ulangan kalian." Kata Pak Aizen sambil menyodorkan dua carik kertas berisikan soal-soal gaje.

Kemudian Sena dan Riku berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing sambil meratapi nasib.

"OK anak-anak kalo ada yang ketahuan nyontek bapak akan merobek kertas ulangan kalian." Ancam Pak Aizen.

Anak-anak hanya bisa diam Hitsugaya mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Pak, Bapak baik deh." Goda Hitsugaya sambil masang wajah seimut mungkin. Padahal di hatinya udah ngejelek-jelekin Pak Aizen.

"Eh.. Eh..." Kata Pak Aizen gugup setengah mati karena keimutan wajah Hitsugaya. Ketika Hitsugaya mulai mendekati wajah Pak Aizen seketika Pak Aizen tepar ditempat dengan nose blade.

"Dasar guru mesum!!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil nendang Aizen. *Tak patut dicontoh*

Kemudian jasad Pak Aizen cepat-cepat di ikat dan di masukkan ke gudang peralatan kebersihan oleh semua murid. Setelah itu mereka mengerjakan ulangan dengan riangnya. Sedangkan nasib Pak Aizen yang malamg masih terkunci sampai sekolah bubar.

"Hallo!!! Ada orang tidak?! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!!!" Treak Pak Aizen dari dalam ruangan. Tetapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya karena seisi sekolah telah sepi.

Keesokkan harinya.....

"Baik Murid ku sekalian hari ini kita akan belajar Voli dan silahkan terima ini." Teriak Pak Hiruma sang guru olah raga sters sambil melemparkan bola-bola voli ke arah murid-muridya itu dengan gencarnya sampe-sampe banyak yang tepar di buatnya.

Yak bisa kita lihat keadaan setelah insiden pelemparan bola tersebut, banyak jasad murid bergelimpangan dimana-mana dengan posisi jungkir balik, terlentang, nyungsep ke selokan dan masih banyak posisi aneh lainnya.

Jam berikutnya.......

"Baik anak-anak karena minggu depan akan diadakan acara festival sekolah enaknya kelas kita ini mengadakan acara apa?" Tanya Bu Mamori sang Wali kelas.

"Gimana kalo drama aja bu." Usul Trio centil.

"Jangan! Itu udah biasa." Timpal Hinamori dan Rukia.

"Panggung boneka!" Teriak Gaara and Sasuke.

"Gak setuju! Mending Band aja." Kata Ichigo,Renji dan Naruto.

Akhirnya keadaan begitu ribut dan berhasil membuat Bu Mamori naik karpet eh salah maksudnya naik fitam.

"DIAM SEMUAAAAAAA!!!!!" Teriak Bu Mamori sampe-sampe semua anak terdiam membatu.

"Baik ada yang punya ide bagus?" Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah Cafe saja." Usul Tenten.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Bu Mamori pada anak-anak sekelas.

"Terserah saja deh Bu." Kata murid-murid berbarengan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tenten jelaskan secara rinci tentang ide mu itu." Kata Bu Mamori.

"Baik, jadi kita akan mendekorasi kelas kita seperti sebuah cafe, lalu setiap murid harus mengenakan sebuah kostum, dan bla..bla...bla.." Kata Tenten seterusnya.

"Kapan kita memilih kostumnya?" Tanya Sena.

"Kostumnya akan di undi dan dibagikan besok. Kata Tenten.

Kemudian merekapun membicarakan tentang festival hingga kelas usai.

Keesokkan harinya......

"Baiklah kalian tinggal mengambil sebuah kertas di dalam kotak ini." Jelas Tenten sambil membawa sebuah kotak gaje.

Kemudian satu per satu seua murid mengambil sebuah kertas di dalamnya. Hasilnya adalah:

Ichigo mendapat kostum Jeruk.

Renji mendapat kostum Baboon.

Naruto mendapat kostum Kura-kura ninja.

Hitsugaya mendapat kostum pelayan wanita yang begitu cute.

Hinamori mendapat kostum panda.

Rukia mendapat kostum chappy.

Trio centil mendapat kostum sailor moon.

Sena mendapat kostum panda yang sama seperti Hinamori.

Riku mendapat kostum pangeran.

Gaara mendapat kostum teddy.

Sasuke mendapat kostum detektif.

Tenten mendapat kostum pendekar.

Nemu mendapat kostum seorang Miko.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!!!!! Kenapa gue dapet kostum kayak gini?!" TEreak Hitsugaya syok.

"Itu cocok kok buat loe." Kata Ichigo.

"Loe nyari mati ya?!" Kata Hitsugaya dengan tatapan zombi. Ichigo langsung sweet drop.

Trio centil langsung bergaya ala Sailor moon asli. Gaara lagi kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat dan akhirnya tepar karena kepentok, Sasuke cengo separti biasanya, dan yang lain..... *Silahkan pikirkan sendiri*

"Baiklah dengan ini semuanya sudah mendapatkan kostum masing-masing dan kalian tinggal mencoba kostum yang sudah kalian dapa." Kata Tenten.

**To be continue**

* * *

Rie-Yukikaze:Pyuh akhirnya chapter 3 selese juga.. *Ngelap keringet*

Aichiru : Kayaknya ceritanya makin ancur..

Hitsugaya : Bukan kayaknya tapi emang ancur, pake makein gue baju pelayan cewek lagi, emank minta dibunuh nie orang.

Rie-Yukikaze:Sabar bu.... ya udah mnding kita...... *dipoting Aichiru*

Aichiru :Kita tutup ja, moh... *Dipotong Rie*

Rie-Yukikaze:Mohon di..... *Dipotong Hitsu and Aichiru*

Hitsugaya & Aichiru: Mohon di ripiu.....

Rie-Yukikaze:*Nembakin bazoka kearah Hitsugaya & Aichiru* Ini fic w kok kalian yang nguasain!!!!

Aichiru & Hitsugaya mental ke Arab.

Rie-Yukikaze: Kalo gitu mohon ripiunya,gomen kalo masih ada miss typo nya N makasih yang sudah setia membaca fic abal buatan saia. Bye.....


	4. Chapter 4

Rie-yukikaze: yo! minna-san! berjumpa lagi dengan saya Rie... *ditimpuk*

maaf kalo saia apdetnya lama,, saia memang author tak bertanggung jawab.. hiks.. *lebay*

ya udah daripada kelamaan mending kita mulai aja ficnya. oke!

Happy reading.. ^^

Chapter 4

Rating: M *dibacok* eh K aja deh...

Genri: kayak-kayaknya mah humor.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo, Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto(r) *digampar* dan terakhir ED21 punyanya Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**RnR**

Setelah para murid mendapatkan kostu masing-masing akhirnya tinggal menunggu festival dimulai dan saatnya untuk mendekorasi ruang kelas mereka.

"Woy! jangan di letakin kayak gitu," aba-aba Tenten pada Ichigo dan Naruto yang lagi ngangkat-ngangkat meja.

"Terus mau diletakin kayak gimana? jungkir balik hah?" Kata Ichigo yang udah sewot gara-gara dari tadi cuma ngeletakin satu meja aja gak selese-selese.

"Jidat lu jungkir balik! Udah kerjain yang bener." Bentak Tenten. Ichigo langsung kicep di depan Tenten.

Di tempat lain Trio centi, , pantat ayam dan babon *digerebek* lagi bikin hiasan dekorasi.

"Nih liat dah gw bikin bentuk yang sangat eksotis," Kata Inoue sambil menunjukkan sebuah bentuk kertas origami yang sangat amat aneh.

"Apaan tuh? Sapi yak?" Tanya Renji.

"Bukan!" Kata Inoue sewot.

"Babi?" Tebak Sakura.

"Buka!"

"Nyemot." Tebak Ino sambil ngeliat ke arah Renji.

"Bukan!"

"Nape? Naksir lo ama gue?" Kata Renji najis.

"Amit-amit cabang orok." Kta Ino.

"Kita tau! pasti itu gajah ya?" Tebak Sasuke dan Gaara dengan semangat '45.

"BUKAAAAANNNN!" Teriak Inoue sampe-sampe kepalanya Ikakku tumbuh rambut. *lho?*

"Ini Kucing tauk." lanjut Inoue sambil manyun 7 centi.

Yang lain hanya bisa cengok dengan apa yang Inoue ucapkan.

Di sisi lain...

Hinamori, Rukia, dan Sena lagi sibuk masang Papan reklame *gede banget* eh papan nama Cafe kelas mereka di atas pintu kelas mereka.

"WAW! AMAZING!" Kata Hinamori sambil dengak ngeliatin Papan nama cafe mereka.

"Very byutipul" Kata Rukia sambil mangap ngeliatin nama cafe mereka.

"Idih! Ama nama cafe kayak gini seneng, gue malah malu liatnya." Kata Sena.

Ya eyalah gimana kagak mau malu orang nama cafe mereka Kodomo no Kawaii. (A/N: Anak yang imut ) *huek!*

Sementara itu di dalem kelas si anak kembar siam *plak!* Hitsugaya dan Riku malah asik tidur.

"WOOYYY! BANGUUUUNNNN!" Tereak Tenten pake toa tepat di kuping Hitsu dan Riku. Alhasil Hitsugaya dan Riku jumpalit dari tempat tidur mereka. Mereka kan bawa tempat tidur ke sekolah.

**RnR**

Setelah seharian penuh mendekorasi kelas mereka yang hasilnya malah tambah ancur dari biasanya mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Heh? Toshiro, kira-kira di festival besok jadinya kayak gimana yak?" Tanya Ichigo. Berhubung arah rumah mereka sama jadi pulang bareng deh.

"Meneketempe, gua mah kagak peduli. Bikin repot doank tau gak," Kata Hitsugaya sambil menengadah ke langit jingga.

"Toshirou lu cantik deh." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap lembut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan raut wajah tak senang.

"Apa kata lo barusan?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menatap lekat Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai mendekati Hitsugaya dan...

**TBC**

Rie-yukikaze: Kalo penasaran baca chapter 5'a yang gak tau kapan bakalan di apdet. wkwkwkwkw** *dicekek***

saia mohon ripiuannya**.. *sujud gaje*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eyeshield 21 © **

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Rating: K  
**

**Pairing: Gajelas  
**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU, cerita abal, Typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

**Don't like don't read**

"Toshirou lu cantik deh." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap lembut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan raut wajah tak senang.

"Apa kata lo barusan?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menatap lekat Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai mendekati Hitsugaya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya. Spontan Hitsugaya menutup matanya, keringat dingin telah mengalir deras bagai air terjun di wajahnya.  
'Yaoloh~ gw mau diapain ini." batin Hitsugaya.  
"Toushirou..." bisik Ichigo.  
"Astagfirullah, astagfirullah." batin Hitsugaya makin panik.  
"Gw.. Gw seneng liat lu panik ketakutan gini. Hwakakakak" kata Ichigo yg kemudian meledakan tawanya sampe jongkok-jongkok sambil megangin perut. Dia gak sadar kalo dia lagi dalam ambang kematiannya.  
"KUROSAKI!" tiba-tiba saja hawa sekitar menjadi dingin kayak di Antartika.  
"Eh?" Ichigo menghentikan tawanya dan mulai ngelagapan gak jelas.  
"Rasakan ini!"  
"Hwaaaaaaaa!" Ichigo mental seketika dan tercebur di sungai.  
"Mampus loe!" kata Hitsugaya sadis. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tepar mengambang di sungai

RnR

"Huachim! Huachim! Hedeh!" keluh Ichigo sambil memegangi saputangan.  
"Napa loe?" tanya Renji yang baru ja dateng.  
"Gara-gara si Toushiro nih."  
"Haha~ ralah sendiri cari gara-gara ma dia."  
"Diem loe!" kata Ichigo kesal.  
"Minna! Bentar lagi kan festival di mulai, ayo kita berjuang. Ganbatte!" kata Tenten yang berkoar-koar di depan kelas.  
"Tuh anak semangat banget." kata Orihime.  
"Begitulah Tenten." timpal Ino yang diikuti anggukan Sakura.

"Aku gak sabar deh make kostum ku nanti." Hinamori riang gembira.  
"Sama, kalo loe Nem?" Tanya Rukia ke Nemu. Tapi si Nemu malah blushing and kelabakan gak jelas. Hinamori dan Rukia hanya bisa sweetdrop.

sementara si Sasuke ama Gaara lagi berkelakuan gaje di belakang kelas.

"Sas kia main Barbie-barbiean yuk!" ajak Gaara sambil memainkan boneka barbienya.

"Ogah! Gw ini cowok tulen tauk!" Kata Sasuke. Akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa manyun 7

cm.

Hitsu mah masih tidur nyenyak, biasa dia mah lagi mimpi lemon, eh maksudnya mimpiin semangka kekasihnya(?).

Naruto baru dateng langsung ngegosip ama Renji and Ichigo.

"Yo!" Sapanya Riang.

Di lain sisi Sena masih kegelian sendiri gara-gara di godain Riku terus.

"Sena kamu manis deh." Goda Riku.

"Huek!" Sena langsung muntah-muntah gak jelas.

"Minna-san! Mari kita bersenang-senang di festival nanti! GANBATTE!" Seru Tenten pake toa.

"YEAY! GANBATTE!" Koor semuanya.

TBC

RNR

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ini FF saya apdet lagi. Gomen ya reders sekalian, saya memamg tak bertanggung jawab. *nangis kejer* #plak!

Chapter selanjutnya di tunggu ja yak, itupun kalo masih ada yang mau baca.

akhir kata tolong di ripiu yak. hehehehe~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**ED21 Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Rate: k  
**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU, cerita abal, Typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnRnRnRnRnRnRnRnR**

Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana festival sekolah diadakan. Cafe ala para murid sarap pun dibuka. Jeng! Jeng!

"Silahkan mampirlah ke Cafe kami," ucap Hinamori ramah pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Satu per-satu orang-orang pun memasuki Cafe mereka.

"Aku pesan capuccino." pesan Ishida kepada Orihime.

"Baik, akan kami antar. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum ramah. Kemudian ia pun segera memberitahukan pesanan Ishida ke bagian memasak.

"Oi Toushiro cepat antarkan cake stroberi ini ke meja no 7," pinta Ichigo sambil memberikan sepotong cake stroberi pada Toushiro.

"Dih! Ogah ah!" tolak Toushiro sambil ngebuang mukanya ke tong sampah. #plak!

"Lo anterin atau jatah cake semangka lu gue gak kasih!" ancam Ichigo.

"Iya deh sini," kata Hitsugaya males.

"Nah gitu dong. Kekeke~" kata Ichigo seneng menang dari Toushiro.

Kemudian Toushiro pun berjalan sambil membawa pesanan tersebut ke meja yang memang memesannya dengan tampang bete. 'Cih! Kalo bukan karena cake semangka gue gak bakal mau nih disuruh-suruh kayak gini. Apalagi harus pake baju yang menghancurkan harga diri gue sebagai cowok!' batin Toushiro ngedumel.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar Toushiro dengan tampang yang tidak begitu ramah pada pelanggan tersebut. Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam oleh orang tersebut yang ternyata Gin Ichimaru sang kakak kelas yang mempunyai julukan senyum licik air mata buaya.

"Tunggu!" katanya.

Spontan Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gin dengan tatapan tak senang.

"Apa?" kata Toushiro malas.

"Kau sangat manis, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku disini," ujar Gin menggoda Toushiro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa? Najis deh gue nemenin lo!" bentak Toushiro sambil ngelepasin genggaman tangan Gin.

"Jangan gitu dong. Kamu makin cantik kalo lagi marah," ujar Gin kembali merayu Toushiro dan kali ini ia memeluk Toushiro dari belakang. Spontan Toushiro pun reflek dan langsung menendang Gin sampai mental ke tembok. Alhasil seluruh pengunjung beserta teman-temannya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kuhabisi kau laki-laki mesum!" seru Toushiro sambil mukul, nonjok, nendang, banting Gin sampe K.O.

Para pengunjung pun panik dan berusaha untuk keluar cafe.

"Semuanya tenanglah, biar kami yang akan tangani ini," ujar Tenten pada para pengunjung. "Ichigo, Renji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, Sena cepat hentikan kegilaan Toushiro!" perintah Tenten.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun menghampiri Hitsugaya yang masih membabi buta mukulin Gin.

"Toushiro hentikan!" teriak mereka. Tetapi Toushiro tidak menghiraukannya.

Kemudian Renji memegangi tangan kiri Hitsugaya, Naruto tangan kanan, Sena dan Riku megangin kaki sebelah kanan, Sasuke dan Gaara megangin kaki sebelah kiri dan Ichigo memegangi badan Hitsugaya.

"Lepasin gue!" berontak Hitsugaya sambil meronta-ronta.

Gin yang sekarat pun segera di bawa ke RSJ menggunakan odong-odong kebanggaan milik Aizen. Sedangkan Hitsugaya diseret Ichigo dkk ke ruang ganti baju. Akibat kejadian tersebut para pengunjung pun melarikan diri dari cafe.

"Gomen, gara-gara gue cafe kita jadi ancur," kata Hitsugaya dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah. Semuanya pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa kok shiro-chan, lagi pula itu kan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mu. Iya kan teman-teman?" ujar Hinamori. Semuanya pun mengangguk.

"Iya, lagi pula orang itu memang perlu dikasih pelajaran dan pantas mendapatkannya." Kata trio centil.

"Yup! Bener banget tuh orang emang sialan!" kata Riku mantap.

'Bukannya sama aja kayak elo.' Batin Sena.

"Kalau gue jadi elo juga pasti bakalan ngelakuin hal yang sama," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi masalahnya mana ada orang yang mau ngegodain jeruk busuk kayak lu. Hahaha~" ledek Rukia.

"Sial! Diem lu chappy gila!" bals ichigo.

"Hahahahahaha~" tawa semuanya melihat tingkah ichiRuki ini.

"Lo berdua udah kayak pasutri aja," ejek Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Apa kalian bilang?" seru IchiRuki kompak.

"Cie~ kompak banget!" ujar Naruto dan Renji.

"Ah! Diem lo pada!" seru IchiRuki dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Spontan mereka semua pun tertawa, IchiRuki pun ikut tertawa juga.

"Hmm~ nggak rela deh kalau harus ninggalin masa-masa kayak gini," ujar Tenten.

"Iya juga ya, kita kan udah kelas tiga dan bentar lagi berpisah," tambah Hinamori.

Mereka semua pun terdiam dengan tampang sedih.

"Yosh! Kita gak boleh sedih. Walupun kita bakal berpisah bukan berarti kita akan berpisah selamanya kan?" ujar Renji yang tumben-tumbenan otaknya bener.

"Iya juga, yang penting kita harus lulus bersama-sama dulu." Tambah Naruto.

"GANBATTE!" koor semuanya sambi mengangkat kepalan tangan dan penuh dengan wajah keceriaan.

The End

Author note:

Moshi-moshi minna~ ^^

Udah lama banget ya kita gak ketemu di FF ini. Gomen karena baru bisa nelanjutinnya sekarang. Maklum lah aku emang malesan orangnya. (dibakar)

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Seneng banget rasanya. ^^

FF ini bener-bener penuh kenangan buat aku cz ini FF debut pertamaku di FFn. Ya walupun chapter-chapter yang udah lalu masih banyak typo-nya dan mungkin ceritanya malah garing. Hehehe~

Sankyu buat yang udah setia ngebaca FF abal ini dari awal sampe sekarang. Pokoknya aku berterima kasih bangat sama kalian yang udah baca and ngeripiu FF gaje ini, bahkan jika ada yang memasukkan FF ini ke list favorit readers sekalian. Oh ya maaf kalau selama ini aku gak pernah ngebalisin ripiu cz aku gak sempet (sok sibuk). Tapi aku seneng banget sama isi ripiu-an readers sekalian. ^^

Umm~ dengan berakhirnya FF ini mungkin aku juga bakalan hiatus dari dunia FFn. Kenapa? Kerena aku udah ngerasa gak pantes jadi author lagi. Aku ngerasa udah gak sanggup ngebuat FF yang emang bermutu untuk readers baca. Mungkin aku juga udah banyak ngecewain readers disini. Tapi kalau aku udah ngerasa pantes dan dapet semangat buat jadi author lagi pasti aku balik lagi kok cz aku udah nganggep waga FFn khususnya FBI adalah keluarga yang paling berharga. :')

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata aku yang kurang berkenan di hati readers sekalian. Akhir kata aku ucapin Arigato gozaimashu! Sayonara~ (^_^)/


End file.
